La Pesadilla de Kenai
by Writer65
Summary: Kenai tiene un mal sueño y Koda esta ahí para consolarlo, si ya se, sonó raro, mal Summary como siempre. Pasen y lean.


-¡Koda!-Kenai grito mientras buscaba a su hermano menor, estaba en un bosque, la forma de los arboles era aterradora, el aire soplaba muy fuerte y una extraña niebla rodeaba todo, Kenai apenas podía ver.

No sabía exactamente como había llegado hasta ahí, y mucho menos como Koda se había separado de él.

Solo sabía que tenía que encontrarlo, pero buscaba y buscaba, Koda no estaba en ningún lado.

"Por favor Koda aparece" pensó Kenai.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él hubiese decidido quedarse como un oso para cuidar a Koda, y criarlo como su propio hermano, y durante todos esos años, el lazo que los unía se hizo más y más fuerte, Koda era la cosa que Kenai mas amaba en la vida, y la sola idea de perderlo le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, Koda era su hermano y tenía que protegerlo a cualquier costo. Pero ese bosque era aterrador, y parecía interminable, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Kenai ya casi se daba por vencido, cuando de repente escucho un pequeño llanto, y reconoció, que era el llanto de Koda, ahora tenía un rastro, y tenía que seguirlo, aunque la atmosfera, provocaba que ese llanto fuera más que espeluznante, pero Kenai no pensaba en eso, solo pensaba en Koda y que tenía que salvarlo.

Corrió en la dirección en la que le lamento provenía, y luego vio una enorme figura, como un oso, y luego cuando se acercó, vio el mayor error de toda su vida.

Se detuvo, frente a él estaba Koda, llorando, junto al cuerpo de su madre, la cual sangraba del estómago, y a un lado, estaba una lanza, la lanza le pertenecía a Kenai.

-No-dijo Kenai.

Koda se volvió para verlo, sus ojos estaban rojos, y no transmitan otra cosa, que odio.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!

-Koda yo lo…

-¡No! ¡Te odio!-esas palabras equivalieron a una apuñalada en el corazón a Kenai.

-Koda por favor.

-¡No!-grito Koda alejándose de el-¡No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida! ¡Tú estás muerto para mí!

Koda corrió, alejándose de Kenai, este trato de seguirlo, pero al poco tiempo lo perdió.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-dijo Kenai mirando hacia el suelo, su mundo se había caído a pedazos, Koda, lo que más amaba, lo odiaba, y con justa razón. El mayor miedo de Kenai por fin se había hecho realidad, y no había ninguna forma para arreglarlo, había perdido a otro hermano, pero ahí no terminaba las malas noticias, escucho unas pisadas atrás de él, volteo la cabeza solo para ver a sus dos hermanos mayores, Sitka y Denahi, en sus miradas solo había decepción, enojo. Kenai negó con la cabeza, ya le bastaba el odio de Koda, ahora tenía que lidiar con el de sus hermanos.

-Sitka, Denahi.

Pero ellos solo dieron media vuelta, y se alejaron, perdiéndose en la niebla.

Ahora si, a Kenai no le quedaba nada, estaba solo, roto y perdido.

Sin nada más que hacer, agacho su cabeza y comenzó a llorar, lo había arruinado todo, y jamás podría recuperarlo.

…

-¡Kenai! ¡Kenai!

La voz de Koda comenzaba a invadir los oídos de Kenai.

Kenai se levantó de golpe gritando, miro desesperadamente hacia todos lados, no había ningún bosque obscuro, solo la cueva en la que él y Koda vivían.

-¿Kenai que te pasa?

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido.

-Comenzaste a gritar como un loco, me asustaste.

Todo había sido una pesadilla, por suerte, pero aun así, el sueño había sido tan real para Kenai, que aún le daba escalofríos.

-Solo tuve un mal sueño Koda-Kenai vio que aún era de noche-Duerme un poco más.

Pero Koda no le hizo caso, solo se le quedo mirando, lo que pasaba, era que Koda se sentía muy mal por ver a su hermano en ese estado, además no era muy común que él estuviera asustado, a los ojos de Koda, Kenai no le tenía miedo a nada.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Kenai.

-Bueno-Koda-Es que siempre que tengo malos sueños, tú me consuelas y, bueno, creo que me toca-le mando una sonrisa tierna y sincera que Kenai no pudo rechazar.

-Koda, no lo sé-no queriendo decirle que había soñado-No creo que te guste.

-Vamos dímelo-insistió Koda dando un salto a la cabeza de Kenai, derribándolo-O sino, no volverás a dormir esta noche.

Kenai sabía que era cierto, Koda podía pasarse horas y horas hablando sin detenerse.

-Bueno, pero Koda, esto podría ser un poco incómodo, para ambos.

Y así fue como Kenai comenzó a relatarle su sueño a Koda, durante todo el relato, no miro a Koda. Cuando termino, hubo un molesto e incómodo silencio.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?

-Sí, ¿Por qué soñaste eso?

-Koda, ¿recuerdas cuando me viste en mi forma humana en la montaña donde las luces tocan la tierra?

-Sí, la noche donde decidiste quedarte conmigo como oso.

-Pues, ¿recuerdas el abrazo que compartimos?

-Sí.

-Pues, con ese abrazo quería transmitirte todas mis emociones, porque a pesar de lo que te acababa de contar, me perdonaste, y volviste por mí, quería mostrarte, que, a pesar de mi forma, seguía siendo tu hermano, algo que siempre seré.

-Kenai, eso lo sé muy bien.

-Bueno, al principio, cuando te asustaste de mí por primera vez como humano, me sentí muy mal, no quería perderte de nuevo, y creo que desde entonces, mi mayor miedo es perderte. Supongo que también decepcionar a mis hermanos mayores otra vez.

-Pero Kenai-dijo Koda acercándose a el-Yo te perdone, eres mi hermano, el mejor que uno podría pedir, jamás podría enojarme contigo, bueno-eso ultimo no era tan cierto, porque como todos, Kenai y Koda tenían peleas-La mayor parte del tiempo.

-Sí, ya se-dijo Kenai abrazándolo-Tal vez, solo quería estar seguro.

-Y estoy seguro, que tus hermanos están muy orgullosos de ti.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Bueno, porque yo estoy orgulloso de ti, y sé que si yo lo estoy, ellos también lo estarán.

-Koda, eres el mejor hermano menor del mundo.

-Lo sé-dijo Koda sonriendo.

-Ahora vamos a dormir.

Después de eso, los dos hermanos durmieron muy bien esa noche.

**Primer one-shot de Hermano Oso/ Tierra de Osos, no sean tan malos conmigo, review por favor.**


End file.
